Midnight
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: A ninja. A shinobi. A killer. That dangerous person she had seen in him and hoped would stay away forever was back
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi: **the title sucks cause I don't have one, if you have one that might work just put it in a review please. Enjoy. Thought I must warn you rating will probably go up to M and it is a dark story. Its one way Hayate/Hitomi but you'll get the jist after reading this short intro

It was a cold morning so the dew still remained on the leaves of the tree and she felt the constant dripping of the water on her head, but leaning against the tree was too comfortable for her to even think of moving. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her thoughts soon drifted, as they often did, to her boyfriend. _My lover_ she added with a smile remembering recent events.

Ein, as she had named him when she found him, had always been guarded which she understood, and had expected for someone who one day woke up not knowing who he was or where he was from. After time they had gotten closer and she had fallen for him. He was sweet and gentle, and built and able to fight; _he was perfect_ she sighed in content.

He had often seemed confused as well. He felt that it was wrong to smile at time and stopped setting his face into an emotionless stare. He had also in the dojo while sparring pull moves that no one had seen before and disable his partner in seconds only to look at him with a blank stare.

She frowned.

She wanted him to get his memories back, but at the same time she didn't. Not only would getting his memories back take him from her, but deep down she had a feeling he was happier like this and that he was a bad person before.

Once he had broken a man's arm while sparring. Hitomi watched him block the punch in a typical Shotokan way and then suddenly shift his stance and in a second the man was on the floor in pain and Ein stood over him with a smirk on his face. Hitomi had seen the satisfaction in his eyes for a full second before it faded replaced by concern. She didn't like those eyes and for a second she knew she saw who he was.

And she didn't like it at all.

After that incident everything cooled down, he had forgotten it happened and Hitomi was content to sweep the incident under the rug. They had gotten along fine for a while, but they soon started to become more than friends and sparring partners. Her father had warned her about it, saying things like you don't know who he is, and he very well could leave when he finds out who that is but she felt deep down that he would always be hers.

Ein would always be hers.

Hitomi looked up when she felt a shadow cover her legs to see Ein standing there. She froze and her heart leapt into her throat. He was looking at her with those eyes. She stood with a smile but she felt her stomach start to churn.

Those eyes were so cold.

"Ein?"

"Hayate." He corrected without hesitation and she bit her lip. He knew who he was. That dangerous person she had seen in him and hoped would stay away forever was back and right in front of her and if anything happened there was no one here to help her.

"What happened?"

He told her she didn't need to know, but since she had been so nice to him and had taken her in he would tell her. It was Ryu who helped him regain his memories, more specifically, it was in a fight. She nodded and looked him up and down. Black books were replaced by sandals and his leather pants and jacket were gone, in its place was a white and blue garb.

"Who are you?"

He smirked at that and took a step closer to her.

"Ieto Hayate, a ninja, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan,"

A ninja.

A shinobi.

A killer.

She looked into his cold eyes. They looked dead to her. He smirked and it sent shivers up her spine. He stepped closer and grabbed her wrist gently before gliding his fingers up her arm, she pulled it out of his reach.

"Stop Hayate."

"You let Ein touch you." He said in that low voice and she looked at him.

"You're not Ein."

"I am Ein, that's your name for me anyway." He said it as if it was flawless logic, and to him it was. Hitomi turned away from him.

"You have a home now, and therefore you have to leave and go there."

"You told me you were mine." He whispered into her ear possessively. "I don't just leave my things."

"Get out of here!" She suddenly shouted and stepped back into her stance.

"Hitomi!" Her father suddenly yelled, "is everything ok?"

"I'll see you tonight." Hayate finally said and disappeared leaving Hitomi alone in her backyard.

"Oh god…" She whispered. "help me…"

**TDS**: The story will not be a nice one. But I think it has some potential to be an interesting read. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **chapter two. It will definitely be rated M so you'll have to look in that section to find it. This is Hitomi and Hayate and it's not a story for little kiddies. Reviews are always welcome.

Hitomi looked at the clock biting her lip. It was only 10:00 and her father was already getting ready for bed.

"Father," she began in German hoping he would agree with her "would you like to watch a movie with me?" He shook his head no while walking to the stairs.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I have an early class tomorrow, as do you."

"Ok." She said as she turned back to face the T.V.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he noticed her tone. She shook her head. How could she explain this without sounding absolutely crazy? She looked down.

"No, I just don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight."

He nodded and climbed the stairs to his room. Hitomi looked at the clock again to see that hardly any time had passed and she sighed. She then walked over to the movie cabinet and picked a random movie. She watched it passively; more concerned that time just pass so that it would be morning.

And that _Hayate_ had lied.

So she could feel safe again.

The main character professed his love and won the maiden by midnight and she had opted to leave the screen black for a little while so she would not have to get up. She looked down to her knees, wishing time could just fast forward. She felt a chill crawl down her spine. He was here. Suddenly she jerked and jumped off the couch assuming her stance.

"I know you're here." She said into the darkness of the room wishing she left a light on. She paused for a second. Where was he?

"I told you I would be." She heard from behind her as he nibbled on her ear.

"Get away from me." She growled as she turned around and he smirked.

"Why? You let me get oh so close just a few nights ago."

Had it really been just a few nights ago? It felt like forever to her. Her Ein had been long gone, and Hayate stood in his place. She clenched her fist. She wouldn't tell him to leave again. She narrowed her eyes. She would have to make him leave.

Hayate stepped closer and she let her left fist connect with his chest. He staggered back and looked at her in mild shock. She took her stance and felt her toes clench against the carpet before relaxing.

"Hitomi…" he smirked "you shouldn't have done that."

Suddenly he lunged at her. She blocked his fist and kneed him in the stomach, he gasped and she then punched him twice sending him to the ground. She then took two steps back and settled into her stance.

"Get out." He laughed and stood up and Hitomi froze.

"You never did go full force on Ein before did you?"

She said nothing and just watched his moves, he stood not even hindered by what would knock most people out. She let out a breath. He knew all of her moves, her style and he weakness from his time as Ein, she would also have that advantage if it was Ein, but it was Hayate and Hayate knew a whole fighting style that she had no clue about.

Hitomi blinked and he moved. She blocked his two kicks and went to kick him in the side of the head. Only she froze, he caught her foot, he then swept her other foot and sent her crashing to the ground. She rolled out of the way of his kick, but she had no idea where that fist came from.

She panted twice on her knees in front of him and put her hand over her stomach. It hurt so much; she was going to puke for sure. It was harder than her dad ever hit her sparring. She looked up at him and he kneeled down to her level. Suddenly filled with anger she kicked out her leg and knocked him off balance.

She wanted to stand but her stomach hurt so much. What did he do to her? She grunted in pain standing when an idea hit her.

"Fath-" His hand was over her mouth and her eyes opened wide. Her hands tried to pull his down and he pulled her body against his.

"I'll have to kill your father if you call out his name."

Hitomi still tried to pull the hands down. Her father could help. Hayate would never beat her father, no man ever could. She needed him, he would help her. He was so strong. She elbowed Hayate in the stomach and he simply tightened his hold.

"I have no problem killing him, but would you really throw your father's life away?"

Hitomis eyes widened.

She had beaten her father and she was standing no chance.

She felt him bring his head to her neck and she stilled. What would he say now? Would he kill her friends to get her to do would he wanted, her father? How far would he go? He licked her neck and she stopped. Was this what he wanted from her?

"No," she said and he released her mouth. "Don't do this." He threw her to the couch. He was right there and she kicked him in the chest with all her force. He jumped back and she sat up her eyes narrow and her head messy. He looked up at her and narrowed his own eyes, and then he _growled._

Hitomi felt his weight on top of her and was pushed back on that she rested on the couch; she held her hands against his chest and pushed him back. He simply moved them away and held them down with one hand. She twisted her body then trying to get them out but he tightened his hold. Just how strong was he? She felt her hands start to go numb and she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't become his victim. She felt him settle between her legs and she grunted twisting them so they fell off the couch. He released her and she tried to crawl away and he grabbed her ankle, in desperation she kicked her other leg out, but that's what he wanted.

She was pinned again and he was over her looking down at her, she was panting and sweating and he couldn't believe how delicious this woman looked. How his woman looked.

He had returned to his village to find out he had no one there. Ein's thoughts about Hitomi were driving him crazy and he knew he had to have her, have at least her.

He grabbed her chin with his free hand and looked into her eyes.

"Why don't you want me? You said you loved me."

She struggled again and he squeezed her wrist tighter. Letting out a small cry she glared at him.

"The man I loved is gone." She hissed out and Hayate's grip slackened.

"No…" he whispered. "No, " it was a bit louder. "Mine… you're mine" She pulled out of his grip and crawled away as he mumbled to himself. Suddenly he looked to her and shook his head.

"No." he said loudly "Mine!"

She was picked up off the floor and despite hitting him she soon was overpowered and pinned to the wall. She was all he had other than a stupid village full of people willing to die for him. It was unnerving, how every single person just bowed down to him and practically kissed his feet. He pinned her hands above her and slammed his lips to hers. She let him kiss her, she did not kiss back, but she had not pushed him away. He pulled back to see her glaring at him.

"Are you done?"

Hayate then shook his head and kissed her again forcing her mouth open with the other hand and she bit his tongue. Pulling back he held her throat in his hand pushed against it with force.

"You are mine Hitomi. I can give you everything, including a life where you are a queen, or," he squeezed her and she looked to him in utter fear feeling her life escaping her. "I can take your life." Her legs started to move as she tried to free herself but he had lifted her off the ground. He released her numb hands and she hit him but he only narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold.

It was so hazy and everything was going in slow motion. She moved to hit him but didn't even feel the contact. Was this it? Was he just going to kill her? She felt her throat start to burn and her eyes start to water, it was all too hot. She opened her mouth wider but still no relief came. She kicked out her legs but she didn't even feel them.

It was all so hot and hazy, her legs stopped and her hands just held on to his arm limply. She watched him look at her with that same enraged look and she then felt her vision blur more. It turned gray then slowly blacker. She could feel her heartbeat explode in her head and the jerking of her body to get to air. Then she slowly relaxed, her arms fell from his and she just hung there. She felt the pain fade away and she let the blackness take her.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy. Actually that sounds bad since the story is bad…. Um read on? Anyway it will be rated M soon but not yet. Let me know what you think

P.S. this story is dark and will get darker, if you are into a happier interaction between them then I suggest you leave before reading something you will not like.

If you've noticed the name of the story has changed to midnight, however that is only half the title. I was it to be Midnight terror, or horror, or fright or fear or something. I don't know yet, if you have an idea feel free to let me know!

Anyway, carry on...

Hitomi had woken to the sound of her father coming down the stairs with the only thought of, _I'm alive_. She sat up letting the covers fall off of her and started coughing putting her hand on her throat which still burned. Hayate left her alive. Hayate had almost killed her. She stood and ran to the bathroom before her father could see her and shut the door behind her before leaning against it. This couldn't be real. She heaved a breath before releasing it in a shudder.

He really was here.

He had really done _that._

He had almost killed her.

She shook letting her body sink down to the floor. The tears started trailing down her cheeks soon afterwards. How could he have done that to her, and why wasn't she able to stop him? How could _she_ let him do that to her? She was strong, so much stronger than Ein, stronger than her father, than so many people at Dead or Alive so how could she have been weaker than he was?

She tried to curl up into a ball and let her head rest on her knees. How could her sweet Ein really be the nasty Hayate. Not only had she lost her love, but this person in Ein's body would not leave her alone. She reeled back and hit the door with her back. What happened? She let out a grunt and hit it again. What did she do to disserve this? She then hit the door again, and again.

She stood shakily after a couple of minutes and walked to the sink resting her hands on the sides and looking down. She then slowly looked up to the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in disarray. Her cheeks were slightly swollen and pinkish. She then looked slightly lower. Her throat was red she had bruises where his fingers were the day before.

She had worn a scarf when she finally left her house hours later. She didn't want to leave and let anyone see her, but she couldn't be alone. If she was alone he could come back to her, he would come back to her. She had met up with a girl from the dojo. It was not someone Himoti had liked, but it was someone who would keep her company. And right now that really is what she needed.

Everyone knew.

People looked at her wherever she went, she couldn't help but feel like they knew that she was weak, and that she had let someone do what they wanted to her. She could think of nothing else all day until she realized that she had stopped him from doing everything he wanted to do and she felt a small victory until her throat started throbbing again.

She had thought of telling her when she bit her lip. No one would believe her. How could they? A ninja sneaking into her room at night was not entirely believable, but she didn't choke herself. She looked down. They would assume she was crazy. Even her father would assume she was crazy. The likable kid he had treated as a son would never harm his little girl, and that weak fighter could never be a ninja, and that was assuming they believed that ninja existed. She knew they wouldn't.

They wouldn't believe her, therefore they wouldn't help her to get rid of him. She had to do it herself. She shivered; he was too strong for her. How was she supposed to defeat him? There also was another factor to consider. Hayate could just kill anyone she told. Would he go that far?

What did he want?

Did he just want to scare her or to prove a point or did he really just want her the way Ein had her? She couldn't love him, she knew, she was scared of him and what he could do. What he _will_ do if she doesn't stop him.

She looked up as she noticed Moegi pulling on her shirt, she smiled sheepishly and apologized while hoping she could somehow never be alone. She never wanted to see Hayate again.

Somehow she knew that that was impossible and that it was very likely she'd see him tonight.

That _monster_ would be back for her.

She only hoped she could fight him off this time.

**TDS: **review!


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi**: Hello. Chapter four up. Not much else to say except review and it will be under the M section when I post the next chapter.

**Start**

She had locked the doors and windows when she got home since she had already seen her father in the house. Hitomi's father asked about the scarf and she said she had been feeling a little sick and didn't want to take any chances. He had looked up with all seriousness and in anger.

"If that's a hickey…. I swear I'll kill the boy who did that to you." Hitomi looked down and laughed reassuring her father with a smile that it was nothing like that. It was she admitted to herself. Hayate had not given her a hickey; he had bruised her when he had tried to kill her.

Her father brought their food to the table and she had to be honest with herself. If Hayate had wanted her dead, she would have been dead, and if he willed it, she probably would never have been found. Would he kill her? She picked at her food.

"Hitomi… is this about Ein?" Hitomi dropped her fork and looked up to her dad seeing the concern in his eyes. He knew? No. He couldn't have, he was just worried because Ein lived here and hadn't been back in a few days. He throat dried and she could feel his fingers wrapping around it now. Was he here? Waiting for her to slip so he had an excuse to kill her father?

"Ein…" She choked on the word as the tears fell. "Ein's gone."

He was gone and in his place was a terrifying creature that made it his goal to make her life a living hell. Her father stood and hugged her rubbing his hand down her back. She cried as he did and wrapped her arms around him tightly. It was for the wrong reason. He hugged her because she needed comfort at the fact that Ein was no longer here with her. She hugged him because Ein was still here as Hayate and he wouldn't leave her alone.

Hitomi had made sure to be with her father at all times that evening, but she couldn't very well sleep with him. She had to sleep in her own bed. She walked to her room and locked the door behind her. Like a frightened child she locked the windows and put on all the lights opening the closet door and checking under her bed for monsters… well _a_ monster.

She checked for every little shadow and was completely sure she was alone. She would stay alone. Ninja or not he had no way to get in. She was safe tonight. Finally…. Safe…

When Hayate had entered her room he had been surprised to see his angel sleeping so peacefully on the bed. She wasn't smiling or anything, but she wasn't worried like she had been the day before. He walked over to her slowly and silently. How would her body react to him? Would she recognize him as Ein or Hayate?

Could he pretend to be Ein for her?

He kissed her forehead first. She didn't respond to his touch. He smirked. A ninja, or a kunoichi as she would have been called would already be up and on alert. He slowly lifted on arm and made her lay on her stomach. She was beautiful. Why did she have a scarf on?

He removed it and paused at the bruises around her neck. He did that. He was the one who had hurt her in this way. He moved closed and got on the bed as he looked closer. How could he have done that to her? He blinked and looked down as he felt her hand harshly grab his. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and he found himself enticed by them.

"See what you've done?"

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered and wasn't surprised when she struggled against him.

He had pinned her to the bed after a couple of minutes and she glared at him as she still furtively tried to move. He stared down at her as he pressed down harder. He wanted her; he wanted her to value Hayate as much as she valued Ein. He was disgusted at himself. He had been on a journey to kill his sister; he had killed before, and would have to again. He wanted to go back to being Ein. Ein had a life and his dignity. Ein had a family that had love in it. Ein's hands were untainted and the most important thing was the Ein's heart wasn't empty, he had Hitomi, Hitomi had loved him.

It was another thing he lost when he gained his memories.

Hitomi had pause in her futile struggling when she realized he wasn't doing anything to her. He hadn't been forcing himself on her of hurting her and for the last couple of minutes he had been staring into space.

"I'll make it up to you I swear."

He had said it in a whisper as he brought his head closer to hers looking into her eyes. His looked down at hers with love and she looked up at him in fear.

"How…?" he whispered "tell me how to make it up to you…. Please…"

He placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She didn't struggle and she looked away. Why was Hayate acting so much like Ein? They were two different people. Ein was one of the many people Hayate had killed. She shivered feeling his breath on her and tried to find her voice but it seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Hitomi…" he whispered and she felt the tears coming. The way he said her name…. it was Ein's voice she heard. She shivered and he shifted to look up at her and released her. She didn't move; it was her own fear holding her in place now.

"Hayate… please…" she started to say and he rose looking over her on his hands and knees.

"Yes," He prompted. He wanted to hear what he could do to make it all better, to right his wrong.

She knew she had to say it. No matter what happened. It was true, it was what she wanted him to do.

"…leave…"

Hayate's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Anything but that Hitomi chan. I won't leave you. Ever."

She looked up at him and they locked gazes.

"I want you to leave."

"No."

She suddenly got up and pushed him off of her. He had let her get up and sat on the bed. She looked at him, partially in shock because he had just let her get away. Where would she go? He was in her house. He wouldn't leave though. He stood and she stepped back warily.

"Hitomi… I can't let you leave me." He walked closer to her and she kept backing up.

"I can't love you anymore." She said and he lunged for her. They both ended up tangled on the floor and after getting him in a headlock she found her-self once again pinned by the ninja. Both her hands were held by one of his and the other hand held him up.

"Let me go-"

"No. I'll make you love me again."

That's when she felt his other hand start to roam.

**TDS:** review


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi:** this story is now M. Warning, if the other chapters disturbed you then DO NOT read this one. I do not own any of the characters.

Review!

**Chapter Start**

"No. I'll make you love me again."

That's when she felt his other hand start to roam.

Hayate watched the anger take over her face and pushed down with more force as she tried to struggle again. Why was she resisting him? Hitomi was the love of his life and the only lover in his life. He dipped his head down and started to kiss the bruises. His other hand had been slowly moving down her side and now made its way up.

"Stop."

Hitomi soon learned that trying to move her hands would just result in a more painful grip.

"Stop it."

When Hitomi had tried to use her legs to get him off he maneuvered so that he was in between them and using his own free hand made her hip rise towards him. She could feel him against her and she started to tear. Would he really do this to her? Her legs could do nothing but pull him closer now and God knows she doesn't want that.

"Please… st-top"

He continued to kiss her neck and she let out a shaky breath as she turned her head away and let the tears fall.

Her father always said that crying was a sign of weakness.

Was this all happening because of how weak she was?

"Hitomi…" he muttered into her skin "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you…"

She watched in her peripherals as he slowly rose his head to look down on her. She rolled her head back so that they were looking eye to eye with about a foot in between them. He had a soft smile on his face, almost serine. It was as if he really believed that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. She looked up at him in fear and disgust. He desired to see the love in them. He would make it up to her no matter what it took. Hitomi had looked up into his eyes and felt her blood start to boil; she then raised her eyes to his forehead.

It was exactly where her own met his a second later.

Hitomi felt like her brain exploded and cried out in pain. Hayate, being caught off guard winced and brought his hands up to cradle the wound. He let out a small whine and rocked back as Hitomi let the top of her body fall back onto the carpet. She felt dizzy again. It was worth it though; she hurt him and got him off of her. She then winced as another sharp pain raced through her skull.

She rolled over and stood up before reaching a hand out to the wall for support. _Wait. There had been a wall there before _Hitomi thought before racing to the floor again. Hayate had caught her surprisingly and she was thankful to be spared another pain before realizing that this was much worse. She tried to move before her head rendered her immobile.

Hayate had laid her on the bed and she pushed against him but he simply settled above her. He uttered her name and shook his head stating that he was stronger and she would only hurt herself by doing things like that, and how he hoped she was okay.

When Hitomi responded with a fist where Hayate's face was a second earlier Hayate only chuckled. Her motor skills were so bad that he didn't even bother to pin her hands. He kissed her neck again before admiring her hazy eyes and slightly spread lips. He then decided that it was time to get serious. She had been haunting his dreams and he could remember her sweet lips against his own ear and her strong thighs around his waist.

With a smile that once drove her wild he pulled back and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

Hitomi suddenly felt cooler and it took her a couple seconds to realize she was now shirtless. Actually it took his two hands on her cool breast. She then found her hands repined mid swing and she drew a breath. She was going to call her father. When her nipple suddenly got engulfed in his hot wet mouth she let out that breath in a hiss.

This felt so good, so horrible and revolting at the same time.

Hitomi shifted and he responded with a nibble. She glared and was filled with a newfound hate for him and herself. How could she let him do this?

It was with this thought that she tried to call her father's name, which was muffled by his own mouth.

"Don't call him and ruin the moment. I'd rather not have to kill before sex."

And it was with that thought that Hitomi laid still the tears freely flowing from her eyes.

Hayate took his time.

He missed every curve and dimple. He longed for every soft mound of flesh and smooth skin. He missed kissing her arms and her stomach and her thighs, he missed her lips when she turned away and winced at the bruises he caused her.

He was supposed to bring her pleasure, not pain.

He had rid her of the rest of her clothes easily and she looked up at him. He paused then, looking at her and smiled before taking his hand and bringing it to the folds that had welcomed them a few nights before.

She squirmed as he entered her. _Get out!_ her mind screamed as she felt them against her. Her mind filled with curses that she didn't remember existed and she tried to pull herself back. She stretched at an awkward angle, which to her horror, only meant she could move with him and into him and no longer away.

He brushed over her spot and she felt that jolt of pleasure being horribly choked by panic and fear. She tried to move farther back and instead moved towards him as he came into her. Had the time been different she would have cried out in pleasure and the sick reality informed her of the fact that no matter how much this repulsed her, her body wanted it.

She felt the shudder in her body and knew that she had cum. She however felt no pleasure and instead she felt disgusted with the weak girl she had become to let him use her in this way.

He seemed satisfied and with licked his own fingers to taste her again.

He had removed his garb some time ago and pressed himself against her thigh. He briefly wondered about a condom but ignored the thought. He positioned himself and then thrust into her. She cried out and he misinterpreted the sound.

Hitomi had felt her self-respect go down with every thrust and cried freely. She was so weak and disgusting. He was fucking her right now because she wasn't strong enough to stop him. She let him mark her neck when he choked her. She let him kiss her. She let him do this too. When he finally stopped he smirked into her neck giving her neck one last kiss before rising up.

He looked down at her and froze. His heart was suddenly squeezed by an iron vice grip. There was the beautiful Hitomi, except she was broken. Her beautiful face was red and swollen her lips were slightly puffy and her forehead was burning red. Her eyes were huge and puffy and red and there was a river of tears flowing from them. Her eyes that were once filled with nothing but love and affection for him were now filled with fear and hate. Her long beautiful neck was all red with purple spots in the exact size and shape of his fingers. He remembered why. The rest of her body seemed normal, with the exception of the twitches and tremors going through them, and he knew that they weren't in pleasure.

Hitomi was a beautiful woman.

He had just destroyed her.

He was a monster.

He stepped back from the bed and grabbed his garb from the floor and he was gone. Hitomi shuddered for a few more moments before rising on the bed. She let the sobs wrack her body for a few more minutes before she had run out of tears.

She rose on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and try to wash away the burn that he left on her skin. She could still feel his hands on her and in her and she shook her head wishing she had more tears to cry. She opened the door, pajamas in her hand and locked it behind her. She set the pajamas down and looked up into the mirror.

Her hair was a mess and seemed duller than before as well as much more tangled. Her eyes were big and red and puffy and ugly. Her cheeks slightly puffed out and were a bit redder than usual. Her lips were swollen. Her neck was still black and blue and when she looked closer she could see the yellow tinge around it. Her shoulders had small red spots and there was a hickey forming below her neckline over her right breast.

She looked in the mirror and inspected herself.

She was pathetic.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello. I'm back with a new chapter. I don't think this story will go up to/past ten chapters so I'm closing it up a bit. I brought Kasumi into it too and she's sort of a main character in this chapter but only this chapter.

Review!

**Chapter Start**

"Hayate…"

He blinked and his brain started racing. He knew that voice. Only he was sure he had never heard it before. He stopped in his running and turned around drawing a kunai out of his pouch. He then looked at it and his hand shook as he dropped it.

Why had he drawn it so fast? Was it a response to her?

_Kill her._

He straightened as he heard himself say that. She was standing there and looking at him with wide brown beautiful and oh so familiar eyes. He must've known her as Hayate. She took a small step forward and he took one back. She looked down and bright orange hair fell down her shoulder, shaking her head she looked up at him.

"Do you remember me now, niisan?"

Niisan? He paused and translated it. Bruder. Brother. His eyes widened. This was Kasumi, his sister, the one he had been sent to kill. Would she kill him instead if he said he did remember her? He doubted it since the reason she left and was condemned was because of him. Besides she would probably know if he was lying to her. He nodded once and suddenly found himself in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He felt warm; it was something he hadn't felt in a long time, love.

She pulled back with a smile on her face which suddenly turned into a look of confusion. She tilted her head up to him and asked the deadly question.

"Why are you in Germany?"

He froze. Nothing. Everything. For Hitomi. For love. For his own selfish reasons. What did she know? What could she know? Why was she suddenly backing away from him?

"It's the girl. The one that took care of you…" she looked him up and down. "What did you do to her?" He instantly looked down unable to take that look from her and the image of Hitomi that popped into his head. At his look of guilt she slammed her fist into his chest. "What did they make you do to her!"

She backed up and glared at him.

"I helped you and they told you to kill me. You didn't. I wish you had shown her the same respect."

He wanted to say something. The clan didn't know about this. He was happy she blamed them though. Otherwise she would have blamed him. He looked down and she shook her head. He shook his own and his head flashed with the images of Hitomi. He didn't kill her, but he did hurt her. He could feel words bubble up.

He had to swallow them down and tell Hitomi later. He had to come back and fix this. He was so sorry. She needed to know that. He loves her, he is hers and he is so so very sorry.

"That doesn't matter Hayate."

He looked up in shock. How much had he said aloud? She shook her head once again in disappointment and turned away from him. He watched in absolute shock as she disappeared in a flash and turned into petals. He ran up to them and watched them disappear too before his eyes.

He guessed she could do that too.

He had to go home tonight.

Tomorrow he would make everything right. Everything.

.

Following his trail was easy and she soon found herself in front of a small humble home. She had walked around before seeing the spot he had used. She jumped up onto the windowsill like a cat and paused at the sound of shattering glass. She waited a few seconds before pushing the window open slowly with her foot and slipping into the room.

Whatever he had done needed to be fixed, or at the very least cleaned up. There was a reason why they were not allowed to mix with the outside world. There could be no evidence of their existence.

She could smell it in the air.

It was foul. The smell of sex.

She remembered the look on Hayate's face and became disgusted.

It wasn't sex. It was rape.

She put the window back into position and looked around for the girl. Hopefully there would still be a pulse. She hoped desperately that she had been left alive. She suddenly leaned backwards as a fist flew over her. She noted that the girl was alive with relief, but was alarmed at the piece of glass in her hand and the blood running down it. She heard a grunt and rolled to the side to avoid to more slashes and before the forth she knocked the glass away.

The girl blinked and Kasumi noted for the first time that she was completely naked.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hoarse voice making her German sound even more aggressive and Kasumi shrugged.

"A friend. Let's get you cleaned up."

She was happy she had learned German for an undercover op those many years ago.

The girl looked away from her and Kasumi grabbed her non bloody hand and dragged her forward. She didn't know how to handle a rape victim. To be honest, kunoichi have sex on missions to gain valuable information but they were never raped, they were too strong to be. She could only say soothing words, wipe away tears and clean the wound caused by punching the glass of the mirror.

In the end she could not do anything to help Hitomi and she left while the girl suffered through her nightmare. Maybe it was a memory, Kasumi thought to herself pushing the window back. While crouching she stole one last look into the bedroom.

What she could do was make sure that it stayed a memory and not a reoccurring event. That she would do.


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi:** next chapter is up. I was made aware that there was a problem with the last chapter so I hope that this one is different.

**Chapter Start:**

Hayate ran quickly through the forest, his short hair flying in the wind. She had plagued his mind all day. He was so so sorry and he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He would apologize and beg her to forgive him. He would protect her from everything in the world, especially himself. She just had to try and love him. He was sure he would patiently wait for the day in which she decided to love him again.

He jumped up and landed on a tree branch. He crouched as he gently panted. What would he say to her? What could he possibly say to start the process of healing? Nothing came to mind, nothing but the truth. He would have to tell her the truth and hope that she would believe him. He desperately needed her to.

He waited until he knew her father would be asleep and then he jumped down slowly making his way towards her house. Everything was so close. He could feel her and almost taste her in the air. Now that he thought about it he could practically hear her soft intake of breathe and see the look in her eyes when she told him that she loved him.

He jumped back when he felt her presence. She landed in front of him with cold eyes.

"Leave."

He couldn't understand why but instead of talking about it and confessing his thoughts all he could do was settle into his fighting stance.

"No." he said. He almost told her to leave but the cold look in her eyes stopped him. Kasumi took in his stance and almost with a look akin to shock settled into her own. Her hands were held in front of her and her legs were spread out. He tried to remember how she fought, how _he_ fought as he charged forward.

His body moved on its own, punch, dodge sweep kick, backflip, jump. The fight seemed to be too fast for him. She was with him though; she didn't even look like she was trying too hard. He finally pulled back and his hand started to glow. He felt it then and looked at it, the words came to mind and he would yell them, he didn't care what it did to her because she was the only thing keeping him from her.

From happiness.

Her eyes narrowed and she disappeared into light and petals before appearing right next to him, so close that if he brought his arm in he would be hugging her. She didn't even say anything. She simply struck a place on his arm that burst with pain and then she pulled his hand slightly down and thrust up hitting his elbow.

The crack of his arm and elbow breaking was only muffled by the sound of his scream.

He fell to his knees blinded by the pain and she took a couple steps back. She waited for him to calm down before speaking. She was so mad at him, first doing _that_ to Hitomi then trying to use the Torn Sky Blast on her. She didn't want to break his arm but it was the only way to ensure he'd stop and listen. She crossed her arms as the sobs quieted.

"I am ashamed of you Hayate." Not _Niisan _he noted. "Hitomi did not deserve that from you." She hissed.

"I love her." Was all he could say in response.

"You do not do that to people you love."

"I love her!" he shouted as he rose to his feet. "and you're keeping me from her!"

"If you truly love her, or even like her then go away. Your presence will do nothing less than terrify her and give her nightmares as that it the only thing it has done."

"She loves me too." He said in a tone she might have found threatening coming from anyone else but not from him, especially while he was kneeling there coddling his broken arm.

He shakily rose to his feet and she noticed that his body was shivering; he was most likely going into shock. He looked at her and wanted to cry. He couldn't be without her. She took a cautious step back though she knew she wasn't in any real danger.

"I love her more than anything." She looked down.

"I know." She looked back up, "but you have to love her enough to let her go."

He wanted to scream that doing that was unfair and impossible and how she wouldn't do the same when he noticed her somber tone and downcast eyes. Maybe she was speaking from experience. She sighed.

"It's because of what we are Hayate. No matter who you love, you have to let them go."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she stood still for a second. She turned away and looked at him one last time.

"You have to." She then sprinted away and he fell back onto his knees. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't.

"Hayate sama!" Two ninja landed next to him and one looked at his arm and body before motioning to the other.

"Who did this?"

"Kasumi." He choked out. He felt horrible about it but he had to blame her, they would kill Hitomi if they ever found out and he couldn't live with that. "I sensed her and followed her. We fought here." His body shook and he began to feel cold.

"I'll follow the _neishin._ She is going to die."

Hayate's heart clenched.

"He's going into shock." The other looked in the direction she sprinted towards and his fingers twitched. "We have to take him back. Hayate sama is our priority." The first said and the other nodded.

He didn't want to be called Hayate sama.

He wanted to be Ein.


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Hey, got my computer back! Anyway, this story only has a chapter left, if I don't leave it at this. I hope you don't regret taking this little journey with me.

**Chapter start**

He screamed when the medic touched his elbow, all he felt was pain. The medic made a few discreet hand signs and the other ninja left the room. Hayate looked up at him, his breaths were pants and the sweat gathered until it fell from his face. His eyes found the doctors and the doctor looked away.

"I regret to have to inform you of this Hayate sama."

"Tell me." He rasped out, ready for the worst.

"It seems that the _neishin-_"

"Kasumi." Hayate corrected. He didn't fully comprehend what the word meant, but all he felt when he thought of it was hate and disgust and his sister did not disserve it from him, or anyone else.

"My apologies," he hastily added. "It would seem that she shattered your elbow," Hayate prompted him to go on.

"It will take a while to heal."

Hayate noticed details in the man that he would not have noticed the week before, the nervous tick, the averting eyes; he noticed all of the small changes.

"You're hiding the truth from me doctor." He didn't act surprised and instead crossed his arms before sighing.

"You're never going to fully heal Hayate sama. Kasumi has crippled you and you will never see the field again."

"Never?"

Hayate tried not to seem overjoyed and the disbelief was read in worry from the other.

"I'm sorry." Was all the doctor had to say as he placed a hand on the others shoulder before walking out of the room. Hayate was left sitting alone on the futon. He smiled at the thought of never having to leave, never having to hit another or kill another. He shook, he was so overjoyed. Another thought then crept into his mind, he would never leave this village, he would never leave Japan… or see Hitomi again.

He started to cry.

She woke with her father standing in the doorway. His eyes were set in anger and his arms were crossed.

"Who did this to you?"

She shook her head and brought her legs closer to her chest wrapping her arms around herself. Her father instantly ran to her to wrap his arms around her but she flinched and hid further in herself and her father sat on the edge of the bed.

His body grew warm with rage and he almost didn't hear the whisper escaping her lips. He calmed himself slightly and listened to her body tremble and rock back and forth and finally he heard it.

"Ein…"

"I'll get him." He promised.

It didn't surprise her that they never did.

Kasumi leaned against a tree branch outside of Hitomi's house and looked through her window at the scene before her. Her brother would never leave the village; Kasumi knew that once she felt the bone shatter inside her hands. She also knew that it was the right thing to do.

The Ein in Hayate could not kill. It took a certain amount of coldness and aloofness to be able to be a ninja, a different side that one could close off permanently. Ein never developed that. Had he compromised a mission he would have died, and that right there was the reason the Mugen Tenshin was foolish to think that this second side would vanish, that Hayate was fit to lead, that things hadn't been altered.

It was one of the reasons she had to kill Raidou for her brother. He was dead; the Hayate she knew would never be back.

Hitomi never went to the police, but her father did. Kasumi shadowed them at all times, in the chance that they found something they should not have. Thankfully they never did. She stayed in the shadow like a ninja should.

Hitomi slowly recovered. She spoke after a few months, and was able to regain her lifestyle almost a year after but she was still a ghost.

Her father moved to the United States. He had asked Hitomi where she wanted to go and she picked the United States. As far away as possible from _him._ Would he ever come back to her? _For_ her? She was paranoid, used cash everywhere, ready to move, checking her shoulder at every corner. Her father told her about counseling but she never went.

She stopped doing Karate as well. Her father tried to push her into it, she would meet people and make new friends but she had screamed at him that it didn't matter; she was too weak, always too weak.

"Did he send you for me?" Hitomi asked as she shut the door. It didn't sound like a threat, or anything but resignation, like she was simply waiting for the day.

"He's not coming for you, or sending anyone for you."

Hitomi's eyes narrowed and it was more emotion than Kasumi had seen in her for the last seven years.

"Why are you here?" She sheepishly smiled and scratched her head.

"I've been watching you, protecting you." She looked down. "It's the least I can do."

"For what?" Hitomi stepped forward, suddenly interested. Why had this been done to her, why did she suddenly have a guardian angel? The girl wore a black outfit that wasn't native to the U.S. or anywhere other than a ninja village, her long orange hair trialed down her back and Hitomi had remembered her from DOA, only this woman seemed so much older than thirty, and she should have been twenty something.

"My brother."

"Are you the reason he stopped?"

"Yes."

"So he's never coming back?"

"No."

Hitomi ran to the kunoichi and hugged her and for once didn't mind that her jacket fell open in the slightest bit.

Suddenly she felt free, like a butterfly out of her cocoon.


End file.
